


Christmas Spirit

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana put the angel on top of the Christmas tree. "There," she said, and stepped back to admire her handiwork. "What do you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

Lana put the angel on top of the Christmas tree. "There," she said, and stepped back to admire her handiwork. "What do you think?"

"It's a Christmas tree," said Chloe.

"Chloe!"

"What?" Chloe laughed when Lana slapped her arm. "Okay, okay. It's really great, Lana."

"Really?" Lana clapped her hands a little. "You're not just saying that?"

"Would I lie to you? You've actually made those bright green lights work. I'm impressed."

"Well, it wasn't easy." Lana began tossing empty boxed into the corner of the living room. "These need to go back in the attic."

"Sure," said Chloe. "But later, okay? Right now, I'm feeling the need for hot chocolate and marshmallows, and maybe something alcoholic to go with it."

Lana hesitated, thinking about Christmas and calories, and then figured what the hell. "That works," she said, and followed Chloe into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and watched Chloe bring a bottle of Baileys out of the drinks cabinet. Chloe grinned and licked her lips in Lana's direction; Lana grinned back and rolled her eyes.

Chloe tipped her head to the side and said, "Why don't you come over here and help me?"

"I really don't want to," said Lana.

"I could make it worth your while." Chloe winked and pushed her breasts out a little.

Lana laughed. "How can I refuse an offer like that?" She stood and walked to Chloe, who smiled and busied herself with opening the marshmallows. Lana stood behind her and slid a hand under Chloe's top. She brushed her fingers over Chloe's breasts.

"Sex in the kitchen, Lana?" Chloe's laugh was slightly breathless. "That's daring, for you."

"You like it this way," Lana said, and kissed Chloe's cheek.


End file.
